A Woman's Work
by Lalaith Yamainu
Summary: Ginny struggles with dreams and feelings she had thought to have long overcome. But are they what they seem? Meanwhile, Voldemorts hold on her is growing stronger, and she can't seem to trust herself. Complete!
1. Lonely

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please, reveiw, especially with criticism. Keep your eyes open, all is not as it appears.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue.  
  
"Sometimes pain can drive a man harder than pleasure" T.O.S. "The Alternative Factor"  
  
It happened right after the third task  
  
Ginny was in a panic. Harry had disappeared and the stands were in chaos. Teachers were struggling to calm students while being at their wits end themselves. She stood, looking everywhere, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. And while the search wasn't fruitful, she managed to see many other things that at any other time would have caught her attention immediately, such as McGonagall in disarray, Dumbledore in a fury, and Snape genuinely scared out of his wits. Under the circumstances,these things seemed unimportant.  
  
Ron and Hermione had gone down to the field hoping to find some clue as to what happened. Ginny had not been allowed to come. In stead she was forced to huddle with the other third years, hoping against hope that somehow, somehow, Harry would appear and tell everyone it had all been a joke, a way to celebrate the Hogwarts victory, that he and Cedric would invite everyone back to the castle to begin the party, that they would lead in the celebrations. But no matter how she wished it, Ginny knew that would not be. Something terrible had to have happened to create the raw fury radiating off of Dumbledore.  
  
Pain swept over her, stark and real as she gripped the seat in front of her. The students around her were too distracted to notice. Laughter, deep and low and familiar rang through the air... no, not the air....i her head. /i  
  
iTom./i  
  
The feeling passed, and for a few moments, there was peace.  
  
Suddenly Snape gasped and bent over, as if in pain, clutching his left arm. This attracted a look from Dumbledore, who suddenly froze, as did the other staff. Ginny drowned out their questions and her own fear in favor of telling Colin off for taking pictures at a time like this, something that normally didn't bother her. However this was not normally, and yelling at him gave her a release for her tension. She then distracted herself by calming the first, second, and even some of third years.  
  
She had gotten a hold of herself and was helping some of the other almost calm students guide the panicked, and, in the case of Neville, hyperventilating students back to the castle when Harry and Cedric -- no, Cedric's body, he was to limp-- reappeared.  
  
She stood there numbly, surounded by screams and sobs, untll she gained control. Reminding herself that Harry was safe and Cedric beyond help, she swallowed her own tears and screams and focused on the task at hand. Being at the back of the group she heard the power of Dumbledore's voices as her told Harry to stay put while he rushed off.  
  
Ginny was confused then, when Moody grabbed Harry by the arm and took him into the school. A sudden memory came, of the boys disapearing, and a strange, almost gleeful look in the eye of the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. She shook her head. That was impossible, Moody was Dumbledore's friend. Trying to continue to the castle she was once again captivatied by the memory of Moody's expresion, an dthe command of Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Chewing her lip, she came to a, quite possibly foolish and recklish disision.  
  
"Professor!" Ginny called, running towards Dumbledore's sunset colored robes, tugging on them as she arrived.  
  
"Leave the Headmaster be Weasley!" snapped Snape.  
  
"But Professor he..."  
  
"Enough Weasley" Snape cut her off, obviously at the end of his temper, as he turned back to the headmaster.  
  
"Proffessor Moody took Harry inside!" she screamed, terror finally overcomming her as the weight of the last hours events came crashing down upon her.  
  
Dumbledore turned to her, his calm exterior completely gone as he turned and ran inside the castle, motioning for Snape and several of the other teachers to follow him.  
  
Ginny called Ron and Hermione over and told them what happened, and watched them rush inside after the group. She then left for the Gryffindor common room. When she got there she went immediately to her dorm got on her bed and shut the curtains. As she lay there, she pondered the laughter and wondered what it could possibly mean. It was after midnight when Hermione came in, pale and shaking she related Harry's experience.  
  
After the story was over, after Hermione had left for her bed, after her roommates had returned and fallen asleep, still muttering about the terror of  
  
the events, after she could bear it no longer, Ginny rolled  
  
over, clutched a pillow, and cried with everything she had, reliving  
  
every single event of her first year.  
  
center/center  
  
"Humans do have and amazing capacity for believing what they choose and excluding that which is painfull."  
  
T.O.S. "And the Children Shall Lead"  
  
It continued to happen for the next six monthers after that.  
  
Ginny was locked in the terrifying grips of a nightmare, one she knew only to well.  
  
iGinny sat strait up in bead, groaning at the sight of her alarm clock.  
  
Reaching over to her diary, she noticed something was stuck to her robe. Upon  
  
closer examination, she realized that it was a feather, of what kind she wasn't sure. Her thoughts went back to a few weeks ago when she had woken up with red paint down her front. At breakfast that morning everyone was talking about the message painted on the wall the night before. A part of her mind was straining to make a connection, but just when she thought she had it, she was seized with a sudden urge to tell good, dear Tom about it, he would know what was going on. He would show her what to do. Remembering the peace that had come with his gentle words, she grabbed the diary, her diary, and began to write, anxious to see Tom's smooth penmanship.  
  
Dear Tom,/i  
  
Yes Sweet One?  
  
iYou're so nice./i  
  
I try to live up to your standards my dear.  
  
iYou're flattering me again./i  
  
Never  
  
Was there something you wanted to write me about?  
  
iYes, there was. Do you remember a few weeks ago when I woke up with paint on me?/i  
  
Dear One, have I ever forgotten anything you've told me?  
  
iOf course not Tom, how silly of me. It's just that this morning, I woke up with a feather stuck to my robes./i  
  
It's nothing to worry about Ginevra, i(he was the only one who could call her that; it made her feel grown up, rather than childish as she felt when her mother did it.) /iIt simply flew in from the window.  
  
iOf course Tom, how silly of me. I'm sorry to bother you./i  
  
You could never bother me Ginevra.  
  
iAnd with one last satisfied smile, she shut the diary and began to prepare for school, once again at peace. Well, there always was that part of her, a whisper like a far off cry that warned her not to trust Tom....Tom, she sighed, he was so much like Harry. Brave and kind and gentle and powerful, with the same dark hair... she paused, when had  
  
she seen his hair? This bothered her for a moment before the wave of peace returned as she walked to breakfast, humming under her breath./i  
  
Ginny bolted up in bed, gasping for breath. Hermione moaned and rolled over, but she didn't wake up. Glancing at the clock, she decided that she might as well get up and use the bathroom before anyone else did.  
  
As she stood in the obsidian shower she pondered her strange behavior the night before. There had been a strange throbbing in her head, and a rolling feeling in her stomach. All throughout dinner in Grimauld Place's scanty dinning room, she had kept her eyes on Harry, her ears on the adults, and her hand on her wand. When Harry had met her eyes her stomach began doing flip-flops.  
  
She leaned against the tile. She couldn't like Harry anymore, she was with Michael. Another thought drifted at the edge of her consciousness, something to do with her dream that morning, but she shoved it aside. She needed to deal with her feelings about a certain dark-haired hero. The thought refused to give up, it beckoned her, reliving her dream, and remembering her first year. She shivered. The dreams, which she had thought to be rid of by her second year, had returned.  
  
The memory of Tom's voice caused her eyes to prickle with tears. He had been so kind, so patient, so understanding. Every girls dream.  
  
Sliding down the tile wall she hugged her knees to her chest. She had loved him.  
  
At first that summer she had liked Harry. That was what had drawn her to Tom so much. But by the time Halloween rolled around the positions had switched. She now liked Harry because he reminded her of Tom. In that time she would have given anything for Tom to have been a student at Hogwarts so that she could be with him, as his girlfriend. His possession.  
  
The pain passed and hot anger boiled through her.  
  
centeriTo think I'm so naive  
  
how dare you play with me  
  
I gave you heart and soul, yea  
  
Tell me Riddle please,  
  
why your screwing with my head  
  
I don't think you understand  
  
I'm gonna take ya, no more,  
  
don't knock on my door  
  
...  
  
I think of all the time that I wasted  
  
think of all the times that I took you back  
  
In a way I'll be lonelly  
  
I don't wanna let you back in  
  
Let's just face it,  
  
I'm better off alone and I won't turn back  
  
You thought that I would be lonely  
  
I don't wanna let you back in/centeri 


	2. Haunted

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed! There were a few things I forgot to say: T.O.S. is short for Star Trek, The Original Series, And the song at the end of the chapter was "Lonely" by Britney Spears, albeit with a few words changed. I'm sorry for the confusion! This first part will probably be uncomfortable for the devoted H/Ger, but stay with me and love conquers all!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they all belong to the lovely Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I claim the plot alone, so please don't sue me!

"Fear. It's a most wonderful thing. It is the most powerful force in the human world. Not love, not hate. Fear." Buffy the Vampire Slayer "Nightmares"

Ginny knew, standing there in the dark forest,shadow's dancing around her, surrounded by (thank the Powers) _invisible_ horses; she knew, with every fiber of her being, that she had to go with him. Not because she wanted to prove herself, not because she loved him (as a brother, she assured herself), not even because it was the right thing to do. She had to go. Something deep inside her was forcing her to. She felt, as she never had before, a magical bond with this boy, this man. And all she could think about was whatever was needed, she would do to protect him.

And so she flew on invisible horses, went on a mad chase through the ministry, came face to face with Death Eater's, ran, fought, and nearly died more than once. It was only as she sat in the hospital wing hours later that she managed to look beyond the screaming necessity and bothered to cast her mind to the inexplicable reason why she had needed to go. After nearly half an hour of thought (and feigning sleep when Madame Pomfrey came near) it finally occurred to her.

She had heard second hand, through Hermione, about life debts. As she thought it over, cursing her stupidity, she came to the startling realization that she was tied to Harry. No matter what she did, no matter how long they lived, she would forever be in his debt. A

magical debt.

A binding debt.

She closed her eyes, slowly exhaling,_ I'm _so_ not ready for this kind of commitment._

center /center 

i The world swirled around her. Colors and faces and sounds danced before her eyes and her mind. Briefly she saw terrified faces before peace returned. She fought the peace with every bit of strength she had, a constant, exhausting battle. She never won. And every night when she finally returned to herself she was so worn out that she collapsed on her bed, succumbing to the sweet peace of dreams unhaunted by terror. When she woke, she was sure that it had all been a nightmare, for reality was sharp and harsh, and these times were blurred and soft. Sometimes in the morning there would be a sign of the Heir, sometimes not. It was these normal, uneventful mornings that convinced her that the dreams were in fact dreams, brought on by the fear of the monster and the stress of her classes. She knew she wasn't connected to the events at all. /i 

The summer after her fourth year was stressful. Once again they were forced to return to Grimauld Place, and reminders of Sirius were everywhere. Two weeks into the summer Harry came to join them, which didn't help anyone's mood. He was angry, sarcastic, withdrawn, and never made it through a sentence without mentioning his departed Godfather. While Ginny sympathized with him, it was all becoming a bit much for her to handle. The dreams had never stopped, so she rarely got a good nights sleep. Ron and Hermione were suddenly privy to Order Meetings (Harry was practically dragged to them, no one wanted to be accused of keeping him in the dark), while Ginny was not. Her O.W.L.'s were coming up this year, and she studied almost constantly to alleviate boredom. Her mother constantly nagged her about her schoolwork, her chores, her friends, and, most annoyingly, her love life. And every time she saw Harry the world would go silent, her head would throb, her heart would pound, her stomach would churn, and no matter what she did, she couldn't help but hang on to his every word, sarcastic as it might be.

One day, a package arrived when everyone was in a meeting in the kitchen. Assuming it was from the order (who else had this address?) she reached in and grabbed the object. A bolt of electricity shot through her and she recoiled as if bitten. Slowly, without realizing it, she put her hand back in and drew out the object. It was Tom's diary. She wanted to scream to fling it away from her but she couldn't. Of it's own accord her hand gently placed the diary in her pocket, and, overriding her desire to run to the kitchen screaming, she turned and calmly walked up the stairs to her room, went inside, and began to calmly read a book.

That night at dinner she desperately tried to tell someone, anyone, about what was happening. All she could do however, was stare at Harry, listen to the conversations, especially the whispered one's, and keep a had on her wand. Sometime during desert she snuck a knife into her pocket, a voice whispering that it wouldn't do for Dumbledore to sense magic. As she left the table with everyone else a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a room.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Harry's rough voice whispered in her ear.

"Of course I am, why?" Her voice was tiny and shy.

"You've been starring at me all night." To her astonishment, she blushed.

Harry must have seen, because he cleared his throat and released her. Walking past her he muttered, "You looked, very, er, nice tonight Gin." She watched him go, mentally cursing his stupidity. Couldn't he know that she wasn't being herself? Didn't he realize she was over him, that she was beyond stammering and blushing. Couldn't he see through the act? Her body turned and calmly walked up the stairs, and prepared for bed.

After hours of lying in bed she sat up, careful not to wake Hermione, and reached for the bedside table's drawer. Pulling it open, she took out the knife she had smuggled. She stood up, pulled on her robe and tiptoed down the hall. Her mind was reeling, she had no idea what was going to happen. Padding to a door, she realized with a jolt that it was Ron and Harry's. Franticly she tried to stop her self from opening the door, but had completely lost control. Leaving the lights off, she walked over to stand by Harry's bed. As she raised the knife over his chest she heard Tom's voice whisper that he was only protected from i magical /i attacks.

center i Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you hating you

I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you - alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me

I won't let you pull me down

Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me

I can let you pull me down

Fearing you... hating you

I won't let you pull me down /center /i 


	3. Loaded Gun

Author's Note: dances around Thank you SO MUCH everyone who reviewed! In case you haven't read my profile,(which is probably most of you) I'm gonna try to reply to every review.

I'm sorry about the cliffie, well, I'm not really 'cause I enjoy torturing you guy's, but... it just happened. I'm going out of town for a week, so I won't be able to update, but I'll try to get as much up as possible today. Remember, all is not as it seems. Once again I love everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the small, pathetic plot my measly brain came up with, so I beseech thee not to sue me.

"You say you are true evil? Shall I tell you what true evil is? It is to submit to you. It is when we surrender our freedom, our dignity, instead of defying you." Star Trek, The Next Generation, "Skin of Evil"

A scream sounded throughout the night. Ginny effectively silenced it by stabbing her awake and terrified brother Ron, but it was to late. The house was awake.

Turning around, she ran out the door, through the hall, slashing a bleary Hermione across the stomach as she did, i stupid Mudblood, /i running down the stairs, and shoving Tonks out of her way. She managed to make it out of the house, and down the street. As she ran, her heart thumping in her chest, hot tears coursed down her face, and she couldn't get the picture of Ron out of her head. Standing there, his face a mixture of terror and shock, hand covering up his bleeding wound, and finally collapsing in a pool of blood.

She ran through a building she blearily recognized as the Leaky Cauldron, as she began tapping bricks with the wand that was suddenly in her hand, she briefly wondered how long she had been running. Apparently longer than she had thought. As she raced through Diagon Alley she tried to stop herself, to go to one of the many shops she recognized; but as soon as the thought occurred to her she became aware of someone following her. Terror gripped her and she sped up, bypassing such safe shop's as Flourish and Blotts and Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. No, she ran and ran until the shop's turned dark, the alley closed in on her, and the stranger's started to scare her.

As she ran through Knockturn Alley she was driven by a feeling that up ahead was safety. Up ahead, her stalker wouldn't be able to get her. She turned down a side alley and ran into a pub that she normally would have avoided at all costs. Stopping inside she gasped for breath, looking around at the faces that surrounded her. She felt like she should know them. A few of them she vaguely recognized from the ministry, or the paper's, but most of them brought only a feeling of deja vu. As she began to walk towards them the door behind her opened, and someone grabbed her shoulder, pulled her out to the street, and began running through the alley.

When they finally stopped he roughly turned her to face him.

"Ginny what the hell is going on!" Harry was almost shaking from, what? Terror? Anger? She wasn't sure.

"Nothings going on Harry," she replied, her voice smooth and calm, curse Tom.

"Then tell me why you tried to kill me, why you stabbed Ron and Hermione and why you were just standing in a pub full of Death Eater's?!" Oh, so that's why she recognized them. More than anything Ginny wanted to tell him, about the diary, about her dreams, about how she could no longer control her words and actions... but to her shock, she started sobbing. Groaning, Harry pulled her to her chest, wrapping his arms around her, while she mumbled something intelligible. He continued to rock her back and forth, whispering soothing words, and rubbing her back. Physically she was clinging to him, mentally she was cursing his trust. Couldn't he see she wasn't herself? She had just killed her brother! And yet he carried on like they had just had some pathetic argument!

As he continued his ministrations she began fighting herself, battling her actions as she raised her arm, knife still in hand, behind his back. Suddenly she felt it again, that agonizing bond that had forced her to go to the Department of Mysteries and she knew, with every thing she had, that she couldn't kill him.

With these thoughts came a sense of peace, and for a moment, Tom's presence was gone. She used that moment to wrench herself from Harry, turning around and running back towards the exit. Somewhere in the Leaky Cauldron his presence returned, and as she ran through the streets of London she began to stab random muggles. Her mind was in chaos, she was exhausted from running, her hands were bathed in blood and yet she kept on running. She knew she would eventually be caught, who wouldn't notice a girl running down the street, knife in hand, bathed in blood, leaving behind her a trail of body's?

i Ginny had just gotten the news about Hermione. For the first time she quietly walked into the Hospital Wing. She stood, frozen, starring around at the prone figures lying in the beds, assailing her with images. In that moment she knew. Turning around she ran into the nearest bathroom, fell on her knee's and began retching. She was responsible. She was responsible for everything.

center /center 

It was actually a relief to write her own death message, a warning to the world. No one would try and rescue her she knew. As she stood in the chamber she began feeling weaker and weaker, as she sobbed, she felt life draining out of her. Relief though it was she was terrified. Terrified of death, terrified of herself, terrified of her best friend. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Tom's face as he rose gloriously through the diary. /i 

In the middle of the sidewalk Ginny froze. She was not going to just give up. This time, Harry couldn't save her. This time, she had to save her self. She looked up. Lost in memories as she had been she hadn't noticed the muggle please-men come up, as well as Auror's and Order member's. She was effectively surrounded at wand point and... gin point? Gon point? It didn't matter. Her father was there, a look of despair on his face, Tonk's looked ready to cry, though her wand was steady, and Harry was there, his eyes pleading. He was saying something to her, and though she couldn't understand his words through the roaring in her ear's, she knew he was begging her, a murderer, to come back. Good, sweet, trusting Harry. She would never be able to hurt him again. She would not be Tom's favorite weapon.

And it was that thought that put a smile on her face as she thrust the knife into her belly.

center i Ginny's got a government that rules inside her head

a third eye, a crystal ball, her mother always said

it would guide her, if she kept it inside her.

The freak across the street tried to contaminate her skin

she was thinking, who would miss him, the world's about to end

and he'd fit perfectly into her catastrophe

She's a woman at heart and a man on a mission,

a saint to purify the human condition,

she's a fortune teller but she's never gonna tell

there's a snake in the bottom of the dead wishing well

A woman's work is never done

a woman's work is

never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun

never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun.

She found if funny that nine and ten were easier to do

after she's meticulously filtered out a few,

yet the voice still shout's

"Take the Garbage Out!"

She was raised to believe that you get what you pray for

if God was really good then she wouldn't have to wait for

him to drop the gavel so she'd do it all herself

there's a worm in the bottom of the dead wishing well

A woman's work is never done

a woman's work is

never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun

never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun.

When the flashing lights cut through the billowing dust,

her voices cried "Looks like it's not just us!"

Guess she got a little careless with cadaver eleven,

before she'll go to jail, yea she'd rather go to heaven!

And the final leap of faith of a zealot Jezebel

Led 'em diggin' to the bottom of the dead wishing well!

A woman's work is never done

a woman's work is

never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun

never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun.

She's a loaded gun /center /i 


	4. Epilogue

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Ok, my mom said it's cruel to leave y'all hanging... but I haven't gotten any reviews yet.... ok, so it's only been up half an hour... That's no excuse! You should be on the site nonstop, waiting for me to update! You have a life you say? No fair! Where did you get it? I don't have one!

Rereading this fan fiction is weird. I mean, I'm a fluffy person. I like fluff, and romance, and happy endings.... if I had read this I'd be hating it and wanting to shoot the author! I swear, I'm not sadistic! grumbles your lucky I'm writing an Epilogue at all... I shoulda stopped there. :D Oh well, On to the Show!

I just got a review from AngieGS! Wee! Yep, only four chaps, though if you ask real nice, and I get lots and lots of reviews, I may write a sequel! (oh, I guess I better finish writing, I stopped mid-sentance when I got that! I love reviews!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, so I hope that no one want's to sue me, 'cause it's not like I have money anyway... so please don't cause problems and pain and complications for all of us involved. Everything belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the quotes Paramount, and the songs Brittany Spears, Evanescence, and SheDaisy respectively. (wow, am I eclectic or what?) I changed a word here or there, but the song's belong to them.

"A danger shared might sometimes bring two people together." Star Trek, The Next Generation, Picard to Captain Dathon, "Darmok"

i For the first time in a long while, when Ginny opened her eyes the colors were sharp, the sounds were pure, and she felt peace. Not the false, overdone peace she had felt with Tom, but real, true peace that can only come from freedom. She looked up into emerald eyes and knew she was safe. Harry was there. /i 

She knew she wasn't dead. You don't feel pain when your dead. Do you? She wasn't sure. All she knew was the only way to find out was to open her eyes, which was the last thing she wanted to do. Carefully taking stock of herself determined she was no longer under the influence of Tom Possessive Boyfriend Riddle. She could open her eyes. If she could just get up the courage. i Breathe, /i she told herself, i just breathe. Wait, I can breathe? Must not be dead then. Guess I won't get to see Ron. Don't worry they won't hate you. Right? They know I was possessed. Right? Arrgghh, I'm arguing with my self. Okay, okay, deep breath, Gryffindor Courage.... /i 

And she opened her eyes.

Like so many years ago the first thing she saw was emerald eyes. Only this time, they were bloodshot, with dark circles under them. His raven hair was messier than usual, and he sounded exhausted, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw she was awake. He was holding her hand, she noticed, something he'd never done before. Next she looked to her mother, who was crying. Her father was there too, holding her other had, and looking more haggard than after his worst day at work. Hermione was there, sitting by her feet, a bandage wrapped around her middle. Ginny winced at it, and looked away. Her brother's were there, looking relieved, every one of them, Bill and Charlie, and Percy (why wasn't he at work?), Fred and George, and-

"RON!" she exclaimed sitting strait up in bed, ignoring the sharp pain cutting across her middle. He was there, leaning against a wall, heavily bandaged, and rugged, and exhausted and more handsome than he had ever been in her whole life. Giving her a small smile he motioned for her to lay back down.

"But-" she protested.

"Miss Weasley I think it would be best if you conserve your strength." Gasping, she turned. How had she missed Dumbledore sitting on the other side of Harry. Who she noticed was still holding her hand. Looking at him again, she gave him a small smile while leaning back.

"Now, I think it would be best if you explained to us everything that has been happening." His eyes were kind, his voice gentle. She looked around the room, into the concerned faces of family and friends. Harry squeezed her hand. She looked back to him, this wonderful, sweet man; and, looking back down to her blanket, she told the story.

center center 

She supposed it was good her family had so much experience handling painful dealings with the Dark Lord because she thought that if they had been totally shocked she wouldn't have been able to go through with it. As it was, the occasional gasp was almost more than she could handle.

When she got to the part where she almost killed Harry in Diagon Alley he tugged on her had, but she refused to look at him. Hermione gasped.

"But why were you able to stop?" she asked.

"Well, the life- debt-"

"Had been repaid when you sent me after the False - Moody." She looked up in shock. "He was going to kill you I believe Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Then, all the things I've been doing for Harry-"

"Had nothing to do with a magical debt." Dumbledore said firmly. She sank back into the pillows.

"If you would please continue, Miss Weasley."

So she did. After it was over she sat there, thinking about what had been revealed. Not the life-debt? What then? What could possibly cause such a desperate feelings in her?

"Professor, there's something I don't understand," Hermione began, "why was the diary able to take over her with mere contact? Shouldn't she have had to write in it?" Everyone looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"I believe that it's because Voldemort know her so well. He spent an entire year getting to know her, overcoming her mental defenses, that now he doesn't need to bother with them. And before you ask," he continued, causing Hermione to close her mouth again,'"I believe that's the same reason that none one realized what was going on. He knew her so well that he could mimic her behaviors without her closest friends and family suspecting.:

"I thought she was just getting another crush on Harry," Ron muttered.

" i I /i thought I was just getting another crush on Harry, well until the diary the whole can't control my actions thing." Ginny replied.

"Remember though, Voldemort could only cause physical reactions. Any emotion was yours alone", Darn Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes and Mona Lisa smile! She did i not /i like Harry! Did she?

"Unfortunately, this causes a new security problem for the Order. Voldemort is still linked to Miss Weasley, and he my try to possess her again." The twinkle was gone, and he looked very sad indeed.

Harry chose this time to speak up, "Okay, so she takes Oclumency lessons with me."

"Unfortunately Harry, whereas your link is through the mind, hers is through the soul. As such, Oclumency would be of little help."

"What do we need to do Albus?" Ginny stole a glance at her mother as she spoke. She looked ready to collapse.

"I'm afraid I'll need to take Miss Weasley back to school with me. She'll be safe there, and we'll be able to keep a better eye on her."

Her mother nodded. "How soon do you need to leave?"

"As soon as possible. Right now, preferably."

Her brother's looked ready to protest, but her mother shot them a look, "Very well. Ginny, can you stand?" Nodding, Ginny got out of bed, and, letting go of Harry's hand, proceeded to say her goodbye's. When she came to Ron and Hermione she froze. Ron just smiled and pulled her into a hug. Hermione whispered in her ear that there was nothing to forgive, and when she released her, Ginny gave them the biggest smile she could manage.

Finally was Harry. She stood in front of him, this man who was exactly what she had dreamed of and more. Slowly, they leaned towards each other when she heard Tom's distant laughter. Jerking back, she looked at Harry and knew that he had felt it to. Smiling at him she turned around and resolutely walked out the door.

Authors Note: Well, that's it. Like it? Let me know! Maybe I'll do a sequel if I can think of something. Love y'all a ton! Until next time.


End file.
